In The End
by Zivandre
Summary: Ron breaks it off with Hermione, he just hopes she will find her own happiness in the end.


_**THIS IS A WITHDRAWN SUBMISSION FOR QLFC.**_

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

He watched her in the doorway as she held in her sobs. Her small body was racking, but no sound escaped. Her face was scrunched in pain as tears slipped down her cheeks. Her arms were wrapped around her middle.

They should have known this day was coming. Even his mother prepared for this.

He never loved her like this, not really.

She wanted a career before a family. She detested staying at home to care for the house, for her husband. She wanted to make something of herself, to become the best at the path she chose.

He wanted a family surrounding him. A doting wife who had dinner prepared when he walked through the door. A parade of kids telling him how their days went. He didn't care what career he had - just as long as he had family.

He made the decision to end it. It would be better for them both, before they got too invested. But it was too late.

How can you not be invested when you've known the other person for 9 years?

He saw her loves, her fears. Her dreams and nightmares. Her aspirations and regrets. And she saw his.

They knew each other so deeply, so intimately, that they tried to make it work.

They should have known it wouldn't.

Quietly, he picked up his bag and slipped out the front door.

She jumped as the loud crack of apparition broke the silence.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

He watched as she threw herself into her work. A year had almost past and she had already risen through three levels of ranks.

He never regretted his decision. Things were better this way. Not only for him, but for her as well.

She still visited on the occasional Sunday; they were still civil, still friendly. It had taken a few months to get over the bruised egos, the hurt of failure. But with the realization that he was right, she turned her fierceness into her work.

That didn't mean that they don't think of the 'what ifs' and the 'could have beens.' Because they did.

That didn't stop the new realizations that they shouldn't - no couldn't - change themselves to fit.

It was better this way; they had to be.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

Three years had gone by since that fateful night. He had married a beautiful witch named Sylvia. They were expecting their first little ones - a set of twins - in a few months. He couldn't be happier.

She demanded to be the best Aunt she could be, and would have them reading by age four. He didn't doubt it with her.

He still urged her to meet someone new, she needed to focus on her happiness as well.

She wouldn't listen, instead was adamant that the perfect one would come at the right time. Again, he didn't doubt her on this either.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

The knowledge that she was seeing Draco startled him, but did not anger him.

He thought rational these days, especially since he had two one year olds at home, and a six month old. It didn't help that his wife was expecting again, either.

Her relationship started slow. A coffee here, a dinner there. Before it bloomed into them being attached at the hip. Suddenly, it felt like they were together for years.

The first time she brought him to the Burrow, Molly accepted him with open arms, while Arthur gave him a pat on his back.

It felt normal, it felt like family. In the end, he supposed it was meant to be like that. In the end, he was glad it was.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

They married quickly; a big luxurious wedding supplied by Narcissa and Lucius. He was usurped by the tactfulness the Malfoys supplied her. But soon, just like his family did to Draco, his family took her in like a lost child.

The first time he saw Lucius getting reprimanded by her, was gold to him - he only wished he had a camera.

The look of indignation and shame that morphed his features until they settled into a resigned defeat was one that would grace his pub night stories for years to come.

Eventually, Lucius would be there himself to add in his thoughts.

If they knew that it only took a delightful Muggleborn witch to cease the Malfoy-Weasley feud, they would have done so centuries ago.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

She progressed through the ranks of the Ministry, before becoming the first Muggleborn Minister of Magic at age 30. It was the quickest anyone had made the title in Wizarding history.

Just like her career throughout the years, she brought big changes to their world. The dynamics changed, along with the laws. Creatures and half-breeds were steadily given sanctuary and new rights to live.

She eventually had two children with Draco, a boy (Scorpius) and a girl (Lyra.) And after being Minister for 15 years, she stepped down.

He eventually had a brood of 12 children, and he would never regret the stressful nights or the agitating days. He had had 7 boys and 5 girls, and he even had a few Slytherins. (If anyone asked, he would blame the influence of Draco and his brood.)

They both got what they wanted, and then some.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

In the end, he couldn't be happier that he had broken up with Hermione. He got his family, she got her career. He got a delightful wife, she got her Prince Charming (whatever that was.)

The both got their happy ending, and all it took was her to stop remembering him. All it took was for him to realize they were not connecting puzzle pieces. All it took was for them to remember their friendship instead of their relationship.

They would remember each other, their faults, their loves, their hatred and fights.

They would remember that love trumps all.

And if asked, he was proud that Scorpius married his daughter, Rose. Granted she was a year younger than him, he was still mindful and listened when he ranted at him.


End file.
